


Babysitter

by XDragonessX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDragonessX/pseuds/XDragonessX
Summary: *Contains spoilers from FFH* Peter is required to be kept out of public eye until Mysterio's lie is proven false. Thor suggests putting Loki in as a bodyguard so he can still attend school, however Loki sees it as far more like babysitting.





	Babysitter

"You can't just stop me from going to school! I've got mid-terms coming up!" Peter paced anxiously from wall to wall, his hand subconsciously combing through his hair every few seconds. Nick fury sat in his chair watching the boy pace, expression stoic and unreadable. 

"We can't just let you walk around in public now, Parker. Mysterio's got everyone convinced you're a baddie and until we can disprove that you're to stay undercover and out of sight." He placed emphasis on the last few words. Peter paused in his repetitive trip, looking from the watching group to fury in exasperation.

"Please! I can't stand being cooped up. I need to see my friends, my girlfriend, my aunt! Happy?" He turned to look at the rotund man hidden in the corner, looking incredibly uncomfortable. He shuffled, looking awkwardly from the boy to the floor.

"I'm sorry Peter but...he's right." Parker's face fell, admitting defeat and flumping down in the chair by fury.

"This isnt fair," he mumbled. 

"We're sorry kid," Carol stepped forward and laid a hand gently on his shoulder, leaning in close for a whisper.

"If it were up to me, I'd take you up in space with me, but grumpy-pants over there won't allow it." She nodded to Nick, taking a sip of brandy from a glass.

"Thanks, Miss Marvel," he sighed, offering a half smile.

"Call me Carol," she said with a wink.

"May I, make a suggestion?" A deep, rolling voice echoed out across the room to grab everyone's attention. Thor had returned to Earth recently to retrieve his brother, who was stood sulkily by his side. With the events of the time travel, Loki had miraculously survived what happened with Thanos, and was soon located in a coffee shop in New York. Were it not for the current turmoil in his life, Peter would have been ecstatic to meet the God of thunder and his knife-wielding sibling. Now, it merely made him more nervous.

"As you know, Loki was killed before the snap," Thor started, gesturing to his brother who shot him a cautious look. "In our attempt to reverse the snap he escaped our custody and thus allowed himself to continue living, a few years in the past up until now." He glanced disapprovingly to him. "With a few hiccups along the way."

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "It was like, three people!" He argued, folding his arms crossly. Thor ignored him and turned once more to his audience.

"Well, I suggest as punishment for those hiccups and his other grievances, Loki should be put in charge of the spider-child. Peter's face shot up with anxious curiosity.

"What are you suggesting Thor?" Nick said slowly, rolling the remaining brandy around in the glass.

"I'm saying let the boy go out and live his life. Loki can keep an eye on him and prevent any turmoil."

"A guy who killed over 80 people not a few years ago?" Carol remarked, casting a dirty look at the dark-haired man who himself looked incredulous.

"Also, a known criminal guarding a boy falsely convicted of a crime himself - Thor that doesn't sound like a great idea."

"People are afraid of Loki. No one will even bother to ask questions," the God countered. Plus it would be good for him to get some true midguardian interaction. The room fell silent for a moment.

"I seriously can't believe you're suggesting this," Loki muttered. "I am a God." 

"And I am your brother and this is what you get for dying on me," Thor growled, jabbing a finger into Loki's chest. "So suck it up or we'll find a nice cozy job in mechanics for you to do." The bitter quarrel between the two brothers was interrupted by Peter.

"If Mr Fury says it's ok, then I'd be ok with that." He looked to the captain for approval. He downed the last of the brandy and set the glass gently on the table with a small sigh.

"So be it."

*****

Walking down the bleak, white-washed halls, Loki couldn't help but feel claustrophobic. Midguardian schools were far different to the places of teaching on Asguard. Each child was given due attention to work on their alchemy, arithmetic, literature and battle tactics. Here, large groups of students were crammed into little rooms and talked to about such practices. How very dull!

He also hated the stares. The young humans that lined the halls to attend their lockers or chat, shrunk away like sewer rats exposed to light. They would stare with haunting eyes, some afraid, some bold enough to be accusing. He could only glower back, a fist curled around a dagger tucked away in his pocket. The spider boy walked shyly along beside him with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, eyes darting nervously from his surroundings to the floor. He could hear their whispers to.

"So er, theres a student union thing going on in the hall if you want to go and check it out?" He looked hesitantly to the slender asgardian who regarded him with a snort.

"Why are you asking to go there? I have to go where you go or else I'll be stuck down in the pit with those other thick-skulled humans working on their silly machines." Irritation rolled of of his lips in waves.

"I'm just trying to be polite," Peter mumbled. If you're gonna be my bodyguard then I guess it's better if we're friends right?" 

"Babysitter."

"What?"

"Babysitter." Loki repeated. "I have to follow you around, make sure you don't get in trouble, get a boo-boo, go talk to strangers," his tone was mocking. "Trust me, I'm your babysitter."

"Babysitters look after kids, I am not a kid." He huffed with a slight pout. "I'm tired of everyone saying that."

"How old are you, Spiderling?" Loki paused in his step and gave him a cool stare.

"Uh," he shuffled his feet. "Sixteen."

"And do you know how old I am?" The question was unnerving.

"N-no."

"Well certainly compared to me, Spiderling, you are still very young." He continued his brisk walk down the corridor, students skittering out of his way. "Now are we going to this hall or not?" Peter trotted after him, not wishing to argue.

The hall was lined with colourful stalls, students milling around to observe raffle displays and stand in queues for a game. Banners and bunting had been hung from corner to corner with the bold red and gold contrast that lit up the room - Iron man's colours. Peter gave them a sad smile before heading over to one of the game stalls with Loki on his heels.

Students were queued up at the gaming booth, but quickly moved aside when the the two approached. Peter almost felt bad for cutting in line. The boy running the stall, a tall sophomore with a mop of curly blonde hair, watched them warily with wide, frightened eyes.

"Excuse me, how much is it to play?" Peter asked, reaching for his wallet. Maybe some games could lighten his downcast demeanor.

"Oh-er, have as many goes as you want," the boy stuttered, slithering back out of the way. The game was a typical carnival game with a stack of tin cans lined up against the wall. Thow a ball and knock down the stack, you win a prize. Knock them all down and you win something even bigger.

Peter insisted on paying and slid two dollars across the serving table, picking up a ball. He wasn't so fussed about the prize, which was a large, stuffed crocodile that had been donated for one of the prizes. He lined up his aim at the first stack of cans and prepared to throw.

Had Loki not beaten him to it.

A blade cut through the air like it was warm butter and stabbed into the first can at the top of the stack with a clang. It pierced right through the silvery metal and stabbed itself into the wooden wall at the back of the stall, the can crushed under the hilt. The other two cans clattered down underneath it and onto the floor.

"Strike!" Loki mused with a mischievous smile. "At least you midguardians make some fun games," he commented, lining up for another shot - had Peter not scolded him.

"Loki!" He squeaked, causing the God to pause. "That's not how you play the game." He held up the little round ball to show him. "You throw these." Loki's nose crinkled up in disgust.

"And where is the fun in that?!" He asked, incredulous. "You can't kill a man by throwing ping-pong balls at him." Peter glanced to the sophomore running the booth. He was plastered back against the wall like an octopus, limbs stuck out awkwardly from the corner. He looked terrified. 

Peter sighed and pushed down the point of the blade with his finger. "No knives," he said sternly. Loki's eyes rolled in their sockets, but he complied and put it away.

"They're daggers," he muttered irritably.

"Peter!" 

Parker heard his name and pivoted on his heels, seeing Ned and MJ pushing past the crowd of onlookers who had given themselves fair distance to stand and watch the spectacle. He saw Loki bristle in his peripheral and quickly motioned for him to stand down. The pair reached them, delighted to see him, though they cast wary glances at his new companion.

"It's ok, they're friends of mine," he said to Loki. "Ned, MJ, this is uh, Loki."

"God of Mischief," Loki finished, standing up tall, his voice deep and emotionless.

MJ cast him a suspicious look, but served up a curt nod. Ned on he other hand bent his round body awkwardly into a half-bow. Loki had to bite back a snicker. "The correct format is to kneel, mortal," he said, trying to keep the humour out of his voice. Of course, Ned foolishly complied with a babbled apology until Peter pulled him to his feet.

"Ned, stop it. He's only joking," he shot a warning look to the perturbed God.

"So what's up?" He asked. The three quickly engaged in conversation, much to Loki's dismay. It was worthless chatter, mostly about how he had been coping after being exposed, and how he had ended up with the God of Mischief himself as a bodyguard - well, babysitter if you asked him. He turned out the conversation until the fat one looked at him with a naughty twinkle in his eye, much like his own permanent feature.

"So Loki, you want to learn more about midguardians huh?" He asked. He could tell by his smile he was eager.

"It's and order," he replied dryly, though he was curious as to what he human had planned. He turned back to the spider boy hopefully.

"Please Peter, this is too good an opportunity to miss!" He squeaked excitedly. 

"Ned I-" he tried to argue but MJ quickly chimed in.

"Come on Peter. It'll be fun," she now shared to same spark in her eyes. Peter's shoulders sagged, and he raised his hands in defeat. 

"Fine. But I better not get in trouble for this." Satisfied with his answer, the duo quickly turned to Loki and ushered him and Peter out of the hall and into a nearby empty classroom. 

"Don't worry Loki," Ned grinned as he escorted to God by the arm, much to his displeasure. "We'll teach you everything you need to know."

Later that day, Mr Harrington was heading down the hall with a stack of paperwork in his arms. He'd nearly dropped half of it after having to weave through the students taking down the stalls from earlier. Apparently Peter Parker had shown up there with a bodyguard, believed to be the God, Loki who had attacked Earth a few years back. The very thought irked him.

'That's a dangerous man to have wandering around,' he thought to himself with a shake of the head. Surely it wasn't legal?

He headed down the hallway, classes empty as the day was almost ended. Most classes were out on the pitch right about now. However as he passed room 7, he paused. He could see people in there. He peered through the glass to see.

What he did not expect to see was Loki Laufeyson, son of Odin and God of Mischief, pelting knives at the whiteboard and screaming yeet at the top of his lungs whilst three students watched on gleefully.


End file.
